


Acceptance

by mirelia853



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, sewing up cuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirelia853/pseuds/mirelia853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha comes home from a tough mission - to find two surprise guests in her apartment. Mature OT3 story also featuring Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger story that I've written. I will post the rest and am currently resisting the temptation to tell the past about these three. Like I don't have enough going on! Chapter 1 is just an introduction - the smut comes soon!

Natasha yawned on the way upto her apartment in Stark Tower. Bruised, bloodied and beyond exhausted, she wanted to sleep as if she had taken sleeping pills. So when she walked upto her door and realised the door was open, her senses alerted her to something not being right ( _I didn’t leave the door open, did I?)._ Adrenaline kicking in, she grabbed the knife from inside her boot and booted the door open. Sticking the knife ahead of her as if it was a gun, she ducked into the semi-darkened apartment. Senses alert to movement, she heard a man’s voice. “Woah there Tasha, you really are paranoid tonight.” _James._  
  
Lowering the knife, she breathed a sigh of relief and as he stepped forward to bury her in a hug, she put the knife on the counter. Hissing involuntarily as he squeezed her bruised ribs, she found herself murmuring into his chest, “It’s been a long week.” The warmth of him wrapped around her, a roughened finger lifting her chin, she looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.  
  
“Just what are you doing here, James?” He skimmed a thumb over her bruised cheek at her question, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
“Tasha, you look like you needed to be stitched and patched up.” A tinge of seriousness stayed in his voice. “I think we should get you to the medical centre.”  
  
Shaking her head, Natasha pursed her lips before saying,“Uh no. You sound like Coulson.”  
  
“You still didn’t answer the lady, Bucky boy.” An additional voice came up behind her. Natasha cursed herself for not being more aware and she tensed, preparing for trouble between James and Clint. James twitched at Clint’s nickname for him but didn’t reply.  
  
Ever since Bucky had re-appeared in her life a few months earlier, it had been hard going. There had been black eyes and broken noses, sparring sessions between Clint and Bucky that had turned into jealous fights. Yet neither of them had ever asked her to give the other one up and both were prepared to stay around, like the stubborn men they both were. Natasha had been careful to keep her relationships with both of them separate, causing raised eyebrows within the Avengers, her missions with Clint causing jealousy, her time spent with Bucky causing pain. Natasha felt bad but both of these men were incredibly important to her and _dammit,_ call her selfish but she did not want to let them go.  
  
James breathed as Natasha turned to look at Clint, wondering who would throw the first punch. She was tired and frankly if they were going to start bloodletting, they could do it elsewhere. They could mop their own blood up.  
  
“Well,” James began, “I asked JARVIS to tell us when you were on the way back so we could show you something.” Natasha frowned and looked from one to the other.  
  
“What he’s not telling you is in your absence we came to a decision.” Clint gave her a cheeky grin and kissed her on the cheek. “Congratulations, ma’am, your boys’ have learnt to play well with others.”  
  
James smirked at Clint’s explanation. “We talked and decided that if we were to _share_ you, perhaps we could get something out of this deal too. So you get to have both of us together tonight. You don’t need to chose and you don’t need to feel guilty.” Bucky ran a hand over Natasha’s shoulder and she winced in pain. More bruises.  
  
Yet Natasha smiled a little, looking from one to another. “Well, the first thing I need to do is get a shower. I stink like Clint’s nest on a wash night.” She was already grinning as she strode into her bathroom and clicked the lock shut.  
  
“Hey! I can take offence to that.” James grinned and went over to Natasha’s kitchen as Clint carried on talking,”My apartment doesn’t stink, does it?”  
  
James shrugged and got out three whisky glasses and filled them with vodka from a clean fridge. Handing a glass over to Clint, he eyed him warily over the top of the glass. “Drink up, Clint. And if you ever call me ‘Bucky boy’ again, prepare to be face planted into the gym floor.  And you know I can do it too.”


	2. All Sewn Up

After Natasha had showered, sloughing off the exhaustion and the sweat of the mission. It was a kind of getting away from the tasks she performed on behalf of SHIELD. Though she was good enough to get the information without having to use more than charm and persuasion, there were still other times it went wrong and she would have peoples blood on her hands. It was all part of the job. Frowning at the thought as she looked in the mirror and dried off her hair, she put mascara on, clear lip gloss and dressed in a black vest and yoga pants. Although the bruising was nothing worse than after other missions, the gash on her stomach would not stop bleeding. With the vest folded up, revealing her pale skin, she padded barefoot back into the kitchen area to see the two men talking. Natasha reached for the third glass of vodka that was quite obviously for her and watched the conversation come to an abrupt end as they caught sight of the jagged cut along her ribs.  
  
“Tash…”  
  
“Nat, dammit!”  
  
Both men put their glasses down as they started to talk over each other, eventually deciding that Clint would stitch her up while Bucky held her down - at least that was his excuse. Natasha tried to object but realising these men were almost as obstinate as she was, she stopped protesting while Bucky led her into her bedroom, getting her to lie down on the bed.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me how hurt you were?” Bucky asked, settling back on the bed, putting his hand on her shoulder as she moved back against him.  
  
Natasha closed her eyes,”It’s not that bad, James. Besides I knew I had some men who could stitch me up.”  
  
Bucky smiled and coiled a finger in the curls of her red hair as Clint walked in, med kit in hand as he knelt next to the bed. “So let me guess, the other guy looked worse when you finished with him.” Clint grinned as he opened up the kit and got out the sterilized needle and plastic thread. Cleaning the wound, he started to stitch it up. Though it was jagged, it didn’t seem to be either infected or poisoned. Nat’s smile turned to a grimace of pain as Clint tugged the skin together. Natasha was used to being sewn up by now but that first stab of pain still made her wince.  
  
So she was a little surprised to find a pair of lips on hers, Bucky trying to make her forget about the pain. Natasha purred a little as his tongue swept over her lips, fingers moved in circles over bare skin that was already reacting to his touch. Natasha covered his hand with her own, though she wondered just how Clint was reacting to seeing her being kissed like this. The pull of the thread was less painful certainly and as she parted her lips, Bucky teased her with his tongue. Barely registering she only noticed that Clint had finished stitching her up when she felt a kiss on her stomach. “All sewn up.” Nat felt the bed sink as she assumed Clint climbed on her bed, Bucky and her still kissing. Natasha felt small kisses start just above her belly button and head slowly upwards. Squirming beneath him, Clint stopped just as he got to the vest she was wearing folded up.  
  
“You know Nat, I think you have far too much in the way of clothes on… “ Clint grinned up at her, as he flicked playfully at the vest top.  
  
Bucky chuckled, “You know, for once I think I agree with the man.” Natasha rolled her eyes good-naturedly but started to sit up carefully, ignoring the stabbing pain in her stomach. Bucky ran a cold metal finger down her arm and she shivered as her imagination ran wild. Natasha pulled her top off, as Clint pulled her yoga pants down. Wriggling so he could drag them off, she was left with just black underwear, deliberately chosen to be discarded and easy on the eye.  
  
“So you decide to dress up for the occasion, Romanoff?” Clint dropped her trousers on the floor as Clint crawled on all fours towards her, a predatory smile on his face as he pulled Natasha into a kiss. “My turn…” Not objecting as his fingers roamed over her body, Natasha kissed him more roughly than she had Bucky, knowing what the man liked, her teeth grazing his skin as her legs wrapped round his waist. Grazing his lower lip, she broke the kiss.  
  
“You have too many clothes on.” Natasha reached down and slapped his ass cheek, grinning as he groaned from her slap. Looking appreciatively over at Bucky, she smirked to see the other man on her bed totally naked, his fingers reaching for her hand. As Clint stepped off the bed, Bucky laced his fingers with hers and brought her fingers to his mouth, his tongue running over her middle finger, in between the sensitive skin between her fingers and oh… it felt good, Natasha’s body responded, moaning a little as she gasped, “That’s cruel.”  
  
Bucky grinned and continued to lathe between each finger with his tongue. Natasha whimpered and if looking towards Clint for support, she saw him, bare torso already undoing his trousers and he had gone commando. His half-erect penis caught her interest. “You decided to go commando for me?” Natasha grinned as she finally tore her gaze upto his face.   
  
Clint grinned, “Easy access, Nat.” He leant back over her and swept his fingers over her mound and chuckled back at her as Natasha writhed beneath his touch. “Talking of easy access, you need to get the last of your clothes off. As gorgeous as you look with them on, they’d look better on the floor. And your panties are already damp...” Hooking both thumbs under the thin black thong, he had them yanked down her legs while Bucky reached one arm under her and undid her bra one handed. Natasha sat up and took the bra off, aware she was not wanting to argue with these two men. Besides, she was curious just how far they would take the sense of togetherness...


	3. The Voyeur Girl

Bucky nuzzled her neck and murmured, “Lie back, Tasha.” Doing as he said, she did not object as he ran a tongue over her collarbone, before moving tantalisingly slowly towards her breast. By the time his tongue reached her nipple, her back was arched and she was moaning. Rough fingers stroked the inside of her thighs before a tongue ran along damp folds and swept across her clit. The latter made Natasha gasp and she raised her knee up, foot flat on the bed as Clint slipped first one then a second finger between her thighs. The feel of tongue and lips over sensitive body parts made her think that this was one hell of a way to be welcomed home. Her body instinctively pushed against his hand as he added a third curled finger and she moaned loudly, her cry telling both men exactly what she wanted. Snaking her fingers through Bucky’s hair as he grazed his teeth over her flushed nipple, she tugged on his hair as she felt the muscles of her lower stomach convulse round Clint’s curled digits.

Both men came up for air as Natasha closed her eyes. “I think she enjoyed it, Clint.” Bucky smirked as Clint leant over her and kissed her stomach.

“I think she did.” Clint sat up and leaned towards Natasha. Bucky swooped in for a kiss, kissing Clint on the lips and running his tongue over his lips in a teasing fashion.

Natasha laughed, intrigued. “Just what have you two boys been up to in my absence?”

Bucky broke the rough kiss up first. “I just wanted to see what the man tasted like. Call me selfish like that.”

“No, Nat, we’ve saved this all for you. Besides I know the sight of two hot men together turns you on.” Clint smirked and kissed Natasha, the taste of herself still there as she pressed her lips to his. Bucky lay down, stretching his legs out as Natasha felt a cool metal finger stroke along her breast. Hissing, she found she was arching her back a little. Then she suddenly had an idea and whispered in Clint’s ear and he grinned back at her.

“Just what are you two planning?” Bucky narrowed his eyes. Natasha kissed him on the cheek and got out from under Clint.

“Lay back and relax, James.” Natasha grinned and sat propped up against the wall.

Clint smirked and reached out to stroke Bucky’s semi-erect length. “Our mutual lover has a thing for seeing two men kissing, which you know but also a little more than that. She once admitted it to me when we were on a mission and it looked like we weren’t going to get out.”

As Clint took the man’s tip into his mouth, James moaned and said, “Well, I would hate to disappoint.” He looked down at Clint then across at Natasha, with hooded eyes. Natasha smirked, her stomach flipping at the notion of Clint going down on Bucky, all contrasting skin tone and musculature. Stretching her leg out, she stroked her foot down Bucky’s stomach and Clint put his hand out as James swore in Russian and grabbed her foot.

“Behave, Nat.” Clint murmured, running a tongue over the member in his hand. Natasha’s first finger unconsciously found its way into her mouth and she ran her tongue over the tip of it. Watching the two men together was more than she had expected and she found she was very much wide awake, fingers stroking the skin of her thigh as she watched the scene in front of her.

Clint had moved further up the bed and was pushing Bucky back into the pillow and straddling the other man’s broadly muscular legs as he kissed James as if there was just the two of them together. Clint kissed the other man hard enough to bruise and James scratched Clint’s back. The supremacy fight between the two was taking an interesting turn and Natasha found her body reacting accordingly, the scent of her own arousal hitting her nose. As Clint rubbed himself against James, Natasha raised an eyebrow as James closed his hand round both of their cock’s, hand stroking up and down.

Natasha nipped at her lower lip, not quite believing what she was seeing. But this was what she had asked for and both men were keen to see she enjoyed the view and judging from the noises both men were making as they nipped at each other’s tongues and lips, hand moving faster, they were also enjoying it. Natasha wondered curiously if she could persuade both these men into her bed together on a regular basis. The thought made her cross her legs.

“... Please!”

A few more strokes, and both men climaxed, the noise making her toes curl as she watched their passion peak. Looking down, her nipples were hard, with barely no touching. James grinned over at her as both men cleaned themselves up.

“Now. where were we?” James’ voice purred as he moved back next to Natasha, seeing that hungry look in her green eyes the two men together had produced.”You do appreciate seeing us together.” He took a stiffened nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue round, making her moan beneath him.


End file.
